geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
GuitarHeroStyles
GuitarHeroStyles, also known as AdvyStyles '''and '''ItsAdvyStyles (formerly TheRealGuitar and TrueAdvyStyles and abbriviated as GHS), is an overwhelmingly popular and extremely skilled Spanish player. He completed numerous demons including Ditched Machine, Bloodbath, Acropolis, Supersonic, Ultrasonic, and has also participated in numerous collaborations such as The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda. He has a second channel, GuitarGames, in which he uploads gaming videos less frequently there. On November 15, 2017, Guitar became the first Geometry Dash YouTuber (Aside from Robert Topala otherwise known as RobTopGames) and AN7HONY96) to reach 1,000,000 subscribers on a YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geyocvLjswQ He earned his golden play button from YouTube on January 15, 2018. Story Guitar joined YouTube on October 9, 2011, in which he uploaded many videos of himself playing Guitar Hero (hence his channel name). Although he was unpopular at that time period, he had uploaded a few more videos in mid-2017 (including videos of himself participating on 2017's Guitar Hero DreamHack tournament). On March 17, 2014, Guitar uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which was of him beating RobTop's official level, Theory of Everything. Afterwards, he uploaded more videos of himself beating the other official levels, eventually settling into beating online demons. However, tensions rose despite his popularity, such as the time Guitar confessed to hacking to beat several of his demons (including Theory of Skrillex, which he later rebeat). He posted a video of the confession on May 30, 2015. Another conflict was when at one point he even sent his fans to dislike and hate on Minesap because Minesap complained about him using his real face in a video. Despite all this, Guitar continued to make achievements throughout the way. Changes arose, such as Guitar using his own texture pack (he has stopped using the texture pack for unknown reasons, but still maintains the same general color and icon scheme) and creating the "How to" (Como cantar) songs (he uploaded them to Newgrounds, but they were removed because they were "painful to listen to"). Gradually, Guitar settled into making videos ranging from 8-13 minutes long. Sometimes he uploads videos in which he does levels (particularly demon) in practice mode first and then completes it in normal mode. Other times, he would give notifications about the latest updates. Quotes In Spanish *"Contenido creado y subido por GuitarHeroStyles. El robo de esta, tanto vídeos como miniaturas, será retirada con una sanción." ("Content created and uploaded by GuitarHeroStyles. The theft of this, both videos as thumbnails, will be removed with a strike.") Note: This quote is in the descriptions of GuitarHeroStyles' later videos. *"¡No puede ser!" ("It can't be!") https://www.wattpad.com/story/124902757-guitarherostyles-quotes *"Ahí esta." ("There it is.") *"Nunca dejes de creer." ("Never stop believing.") *"¿Y si la sacan hoy?" ("If they take it out today?") *"Drop, ¡Simétrico!" ("Symmetrical Drop!") *"Fav si me quieres." ("Favorite if you love me.") *"La Jitacs." ("The jitacs.") *"¿Qué?" ("What?") *"Vale." (Okay.) *"Hola, ¿que tal? Bienvenidos otra vez, al canal. Bienvenidos, a un nuevo video. (Hi! How are you? Welcome back to my channel. Welcome to a new video.)" His intro in his videos. In English *"Yin yon yan!" and "Pam pam pam!" from his "How To" series. *"I f****d your mom yesterday. At this point it's irrevalant." This quote came from a video called "QuackTRK (ft. Guitarherostyles)" by ToshDeluxe. *"I don't know what to do with my life." *"What do I do?" GuitarHeroStyles said this 5 times in one of his videos where the Geometry Dash servers were down. *Souls TRK: "Remember that time we had a sleepover?" GuitarHeroStyles: "Crazy night, I didn't know what happened." *"Even the darkness left. It left me alone. I'm all... alone." *"...saying that you guys want to f**k me. Let's call that vulgarly. I'm not gonna call that vulgarly, I'm gonna call that, 'WTF?!'" *"I'm not alone, I'm accompanied by my cat. I don't know what's he's doing right now.... he's licking himself." *"Practice Makes Perfect." *"For example, this is compressing." (He crumbles up a paper cup.) "Compressing means reducing something." *"I think it's time to start a social life." *"I'm Guitar and I'll see you in the next video, bye!" His outro in his videos. Achievements Levels Demon Levels Insane Demons * Panasonic (a mega-collab between 16 people including Guitar) Hard Levels * Ladder Challenge Harder Levels * Road To Nowhere (featured) * Gotta Boss Fast (starred) * CCGuitar1 Deleted Levels * Cataclysm v0 * Deadlocked Preview * Old Cataclysm * Old Windy Landscape * Impossible Game 2 * Jumper 2P * Chaoz Airflow v0 * How to Endgame * How to Time Machine * Radial Velocity * The Ultimate Phase 2 * 8 Seconds Challenge * Necropolis Ball x20 * Fingerbang 4x * Spanish Travel TS1 Trivia * His most famous 2.0 level, "Gotta Boss Fast," is known for having an invisible trigger at the beginning that has to be touched, often trolling people. * His only rated levels are Road to Nowhere, Gotta Boss Fast, and Panasonic. * He has passed Bloodbath, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Death Corridor, Phobos, Heartbeat, Sonic Wave and Yatagarasu in practice mode. * He is one of the major Geometry Dash YouTubers who have reached 100,000+ subscribers. The others are Riot, EricVanWilderman, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, MiKha, ToshDeluxe, ViPriN, Michigun, Merg, Partition, Andromeda, and Flub. ** In addition, he is one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names). Others include: TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, , ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, Riot, Partition, and RobTop's own YouTube channel. ** He is also the third most subscribed Geometry Dash YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers, behind RobTop and AN7HONY96 themselves. *His hard-rated level, "Ladder Challenge," has a glitch. The player must beat the level first without the coin, then the second time they play it (without going to the level screen), instead of beating it normally, they would have to jump without touching the portals and the player would have to jump afterwards, only they would stick to the blocks as long as they don't let go of the mouse/screen. *His real name is Luis Miguel Gil. *He is somewhat known to have a early pubescent-like voice in every video he speaks in. People say that it can be irritating at times and most of his fans say that he sounds like a 10-year old. *Although his videos range from an average of 7-13 minutes long, he says his specialty length of a typical video is 10 minutes and 1 second long. *In early 2018, he made his own game on the Google Play Store called The Ascent, which is a non-linear platformer inspired by a game he played called Geometry Run Dash. The Ascent mirrors the gameplay in Geometry Run Dash, in which the player navigates their character to the finish platform. **Guitar himself can be chosen as the main character at the start of both games, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NomLLZ1DtwQ but in The Ascent's trailer, other characters include some of Guitar's Geometry Dash friends. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YXe-EYFVDo&t=46s References Gallery GuitarFace.jpg|Guitar's Face. Advystyles-prof.png|One of Guitar's old profile pictures. Geometry H3DNew+.png|Another one of Guitar's old profile pictures. Advy.png|Another one of Guitar's old profile pictures. Videos Confesión.|Guitar's confession for hacking to beat several demons. Credit to GuitarHeroStyles MI NIVEL DEMON! - "PANASONIC" by ItsAdvyStyles & many more! - Geometry Dash 2.1 - GuitarHeroStyles|Guitar beating Panasonic, his featured demon and megacollab. Credit to GuitarHeroStyles "BLADE OF JUSTICE" EXTREME DEMON by Manix & Lazerblitz! - Geometry Dash 2.1 GuitarHeroStyles-1|Guitar called this his "mayor logro" (greatest achievement). Credit to GuitarHeroStyles BOTÓN DE ORO DE YOUTUBE - GuitarHeroStyles|Guitar receiving his golden play button from YouTube. Credit to GuitarHeroStyles Category:Level Creators Category:Spanish Players